herofandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin Turner
Griffin Turner is a major supporting character in the 4th season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the grandson of the original Elemental Master of Speed and he is one of the contestents for Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. Later on Hunted season he is associated with the Resistance and help Lloyd and Nya to defeat Lord Garmadon and the Sons of Garmadon. Overview Turner competed in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. As the tournament progressed, Turner proved to be a worthy competitor, and eventually became an ally of the Ninja as Chen revealed his true intentions and stole everyone's elements. After reclaiming their powers, the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Turner and his allies rallied the people of Ninjago to fight Chen's followers at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were overpowered until Garmadon sacrificed himself to curse Chen's army. Months later, Nadakhan impsoned Turner and the other Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate all opposition. After Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After the supposed demise of the original Ninja, Turner and many others would form a new team under Lloyd in a bid to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive rule. Griffin was captured by Garmadon's forces and broke free after receiving word of the ninja's return. He helped in defeating the Colossus and watched as Ninjago was freed from the Sons of Garmadon's leadership.As the tournament progressed, Turner proved to be a worthy competitor, and eventually became an ally of the Ninja as Chen revealed his true intentions and stole everyone's elements. After reclaiming their powers, the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Turner and his allies rallied the people of Ninjago to fight Chen's followers at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were overpowered until Garmadon sacrificed himself to curse Chen's army. Months later, Nadakhan impsoned Turner and the other Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate all opposition. After Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After the supposed demise of the original Ninja, Turner and many others would form a new team under Lloyd in a bid to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive rule. Griffin was captured by Garmadon's forces and broke free after receiving word of the ninja's return. He helped in defeating the Colossus and watched as Ninjago was freed from the Sons of Garmadon's leadership. Abilities Being the Elemental Master of Speed, Turner can move in superhuman speeds, which proves effective against his opponents. Gallery Cole, Garmadon, Karlof & Griffin Turner.png Griffin Turner is Back.png|Grinffin Turner came to help. Griffin Turner and Neuro (Ep. 42).png|Griffin and Neuro watch Chen's minions. Griffin, Karlof and Ronin are Free..png Category:Lego Heroes Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters